


Caesar's Will

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: The Courier marries Caesar after taking Hoover.





	Caesar's Will

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this weird, dirty little fic came from, but I hope you guys get something out of it.:)

She's not a slave. Her actions have proven her to be a woman of great strength and capability, loyal to a fault, willing to crack skulls with her bare hands in the name of Caesar. Neither is she free. The oath that binds them keeps her on a tether, be it a relatively long one.

During the blistering evenings reserved seemingly for the Mojave alone, he retires to his private quarters, sits at his desk and pours over claimed NCR documents. The mighty Caesar will do all he can to prevent the dogs from taking back Hoover. He'll give his life before his ground.

The Courier changed her name upon joining the Legion. Most do. Calpurnia. What other name for the wife of Caesar? They share the same bed and yet intimacy has escaped them thus far. She kneels in the dust beside his chair while he leafs through classified files and one hand often strays to catch tendrils of her long, brown hair between his fingers. It's an automatic sort of tenderness that comes with marriage, permission to touch, to caress, even if it was oddly out of character. Calpurnia gently rubs her cheek against his exposed knee in response, a sort of affectionate half-nuzzle that persuades him to pull the silky strands slowly, just sharply enough that her eyes grow heavy-lidded.

She relishes the lingering pain as he holds her there, head tugged back whilst he reads.

One night, there is an advance. They repeat the routine except this time, he isn't reading, and she's knelt in front of him, rather than by his hip. He sees the way her breasts swell as she intakes breath, his hand entwined in her hair and pulling. She looks up at him, licks her lips and he knows. Caesar does not stop her as she reaches for his belt, heat pooling low in his groin. Her delicate hands work the fastenings loose and by the time she has freed his cock, he's hard in anticipation. She takes him in hand, stroking and squeezing experimentally. He watches with eyes as hard as stone as she uses her free hand to cup his balls.

He tenses for a short moment when Calpurnia's tongue collects the bead of precum at his tip, then he exhales when her lips surround his head. She is taking her time and Caesar lets her. She isn't a slave, a little whip of a thing whose throat would be full of man on command. She's his wife. She's damn good at what she's doing.

She sucks at the engorged tip, dragging her lips down to the ridge and licking until it almost becomes sore. That's when he catches himself shuddering. Then, she takes him deeper, hands stroking his thighs as she bobs on his length. All remaining tension melts away and he leans back, moaning deeply. She extends her thumbs to rub what she cannot reach with her lips, although she attempts to take him a little deeper with each few downstrokes.

Caesar's head is thrown back, fingers tugging rhythmically at her hair while his hips snap up, finding a pattern that makes his gut coil. She moves with him, adapting the momentum of her mouth to suit him. Loyal, obedient, even in the bedroom. He's content to let her suck him to completion, but that's suddenly not enough. He imagines her leaving his tent in the morning having only tasted him, not really felt him.

That, he will not allow.

Bed, he commands, and she releases him. Clothes are hastily removed during the few short paces to his bed roll and he ends up reaching out and pulling her now naked form to his. He kisses her, their lips meeting with promise and fiery intent. He doesn't give her a choice about their position. He lays her down, pinning her wrists above her head and lavishes her body. Calpurnia is his. Irrevocably his and if he finds that anyone else dares touch her after this night, he'll see them burning.

Her neck his smooth and tastes of Mojave sand. He bites at her pulse, taking the skin between his teeth and leaving a blooming mark behind. The mark of Caesar. She gasps and her hips buck, so he uses the sturdy weight of his pelvis to pin her to the furs. He sucks another bruise higher up, where her trachea meets her jaw and she mewls, his member hot and heavy against her thigh.

Calpurnia's fingers curl as he ducks to catch a pert nipple in his mouth. He's far from gentle, biting to the point of pain and pinching the other so that she whimpers. It's a delicious sound, both pleading and pleasured. He doesn't need her to cry his name. She does that almost every day on the battlefield. No, now he wants her begging.

He raises himself on one elbow, glaring down at her and brings two fingers to her mouth. He doesn't even have to ask her to obey. Her lips part and Caesar flattens the digits against her tongue. She sucks tentatively, rolling her hips in an attempt to create some kind of friction. It almost drives him insane.

He pulls his hand from her mouth and uses the slick digits to circle her clit. Her head falls back and she moans, but that isn't what he wants. He slows and she almost sobs with need.

"Please..." she whispers as he dips his head to nip her earlobe. "Please, fuck me..."

Calpurnia's nails carve little half moons into her own palms as he rubs her bud in hard circles. Her arms are still raised above her and it doesn't escape his notice, as both of his are currently occupied elsewhere. A further show of obedience from the woman who belongs to him. She pants against his neck, writhing beneath him as the pleasure builds, but it quickly becomes inadequate. She begs once more for him to fill her, to fuck her, to claim her. Caesar reminds her that she's already his.

Atop the bed rolls inside his tent, the temperature beginning to drop as the stars shimmer, Caesar parts her folds, slick with arousal and saliva, and sinks into her. It isn't a slow affair and there's an uncomfortable stretch at first that the Courier has to fight to ignore. She gasps and remains still for a brief moment, spreading herself a little wider, opening up to him. It's been far too long since she's felt a man inside her. There hadn't been much in the way of spare time after the dam was taken. Caesar had sent out patrols to every corner of the Mojave to ensure complete control. Consummating their marriage had not been at the forefront of his mind.

Still a soldier, at heart, she thinks.

His gaze is locked upon hers. Steely hazel eyes meet murky green as he rocks his hips steadily against hers, her hot breath fanning his lips. The discomfort begins to subside once she finds herself relaxing, focusing on those cold, hardened eyes that remind her of the Mojave dust.

The fires crackling outside disguise rapid, heavy breathing as they rut in the night. Caesar's rhythm is constant, but he pauses for a moment, tucks his head into her neck, then resumes with fresh intent, deeper and harder than before. He pushes her against the furs with every thrust and soon, he's sweating. Calpurnia can only surrender, throwing back her head and crying obscenities, mingled with "yes, oh yes! Please!" It's the most he's ever heard her say. She is usually silent from the moment she enters his tent in the dying embers of daylight until she leaves at sunrise. He grunts and savours the itching at the base of his spine, as well as her unusually loose lips.

They're both close. Every one of her muscles is drawn tight, stiffening up as her breathing shallows in preparation for her climax. Every breath she releases is combined with a high-pitched whine, her lips permanently parted as she loses control. She shakes, so close to completion that it hurts and she is no longer able to speak, only moan and gasp and pray that he's merciful.

Fucked by a man thirty years her elder, and she's enjoying it! Perhaps Benny was right; that bullet might have scrambled her egg, after all.

Then again, she's always expected to have to carry his child at some point. That, after all, was the point of their union. She had proven herself to be strong enough to do so, to bare the responsibility it will inflict. As the leader of the legion began to falter, his hips stuttering as she trembles, she knows her expected duty may soon become a reality.

Mere seconds later, time seems to freeze as the ball liquid heat that's gathered within her bursts. Momentarily, the only thing she can feel is pleasure, fullness and his throbbing cock wringing every last drop of long-awaited bliss from her body. Only a moment passes before Caesar goes rigid above her, so tense she thought he might snap. She lifts her hand to cup his cheek, lost in the expression of sheer satisfaction that lines his features and, after he is spent, he collapses onto the bed roll beside her.

Calpurnia momentarily forgets herself and lies there, panting with him in an oddly still post orgasmic haze. Neither speak, instead smelling the smoke from the outdoor fires, the scorched dirt beneath them and the heavy musk of sweat and sex. It's then she remembers her role.

Wordlessly the woman rises and retrieves a cloth from her pack. She returns to her husband's side and gently dabs the moisture from his brow, then his neck and so on, working her way down and tenderly removing any evidence of their coupling. She's about to toss it towards her belongings when she's finished, but Caesar takes it from her and returns the favor.

Why? Because she isn't a slave. She isn't a cheap Gamorra whore. She isn't waiting in a crop-top and a tiny skirt in Freeside for someone to wave a bag of caps in her face. Calpurnia, Courier Six, is his wife.

His and only his.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot any mistakes! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
